If Love Is Blind
by RockDeFiction
Summary: What happens when Alex develops more than a sisterly connection for Haley? Will the two sisters confide in each other through the obstacles that life will throw them, or will their love be broken up?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – I'll try to keep this a short a possible so you can get right to reading but this is my first fanfiction that I've ever done, so please don't rip me a new asshole in the comments. Though I've been a writer for almost two years now I found this website and thought it would be a good way to branch my style and work out there for people to read. I hope you enjoy the story and if you want me to continue writing it then I will to the best of my time and ability. Thank you and enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Modern Family, the story or the characters who are involved. I'm just a lone kid using them in ways that they were never intended to be thought of.**

**WARNING – This piece of writing contains material that may not be suitable for all viewers, including language, sexual situations, drugs, and alcohol. Please read at your own risk and if you aren't into the subject, don't tell me about it in the comments, I will not read or respond to them.**

* * *

Haley and I sit alone, both of us within our designated corners of the room carrying on with whatever we each desire. It's Friday night, and both of us have found ourselves grounded for the second time in one week. Haley for breaking curfew, and me for skipping my advanced placement trig class. Now normally I would be upset about this arrangement, you know being stuck with my bitchy older sister who though is supposed to love me with every last fiber of her being, instead hates me with every last fiber of her being. While that has become a daily routine for me now to the point of it being nonchalant, I have recently noticed that on top of Haley's normally mean behavior, she has adopted a cold shoulder for me. The recent weeks have shown that it's almost as if she were trying to avoid me at all costs. The fallout of this new action has caused me to seriously think of our relationships longevity, and whether or not we will become removed or even estranged from each other's lives once I'm out of her hair for good. However even through her debilitating jerky personality and complete disregard for me, I have found myself wanting to spend even more time with her, whether it's forced upon or not.

I still haven't quite come to terms with how someone driving me away is driving me closer to them, which is why I have tried running through the events of the past  
couple of weeks through my head consistently. Weird right? But is it really? I mean all I want to do is to try and seek an answer to all of my unanswered questions about Haley and teenage girls in general. Their behaviors, their attitudes and their emotions. All questions that will remain unanswered so long as Haley and I remain silent. So back to me replaying those last couple of weeks to see if I can't find anything else about the ordeal that I haven't already thought of. Our story begins only a while back, when I came to the harsh realization that in only a few short years Haley will be moving off to college. The realization hit me like a train, and got me to thinking about all those times that we didn't spend together, sharing secretes or gossiping about boys, braiding each other's hair or breaking a house rule together. I guess what I really wanted though was to leave our relationship in a good mood. So when we visit each other on break and vacations we can just pick up where we left off, and what better way to make the relationship like that than to make it seem as though I were friends with her. Now granted making friends is hard for me this one should be easy. I mean we live in the same house for god sake how hard is it going to be to ask her to do something with me. But like all great plans, it has since proven to be nearly impossible. 'You shouldn't give up after one day' I would tell myself, these thing take time, epically given we never spent private time with each other beforehand. But after failed attempt after failed attempt, I decided to take a track record of every excuse shes ever made to me, and make her eat it later on. In conducting my research I noticed that her excuses always seemed to tie along the lines of being with her real friends. Either she was way too busy with parties, bonfires, the mall, the movies, or I was to busy with school, extracurricular, clubs or hobbies. So I guess you could say that there were time when we could've had some time together but I wasn't home to make it happen so all the blame can't just go on her. But there have been some times that we have forcibly had to say together like tonight as we both sit here grounded. Or other times such as at social events and family gatherings in which we didn't want to socialize and decided to stay with one another to defuse some tension or on a rare occasion where she may have been kissing up to me for money or favors. But other than that I guess you could say that due to our lack of bonding over the years, my want and desire for her is a crave that has gone unsatisfied for years, leading me to think of her in unfavorable circumstances.

It's not just that I crave for Haley to want to be with me, it's that I crave every aspect of her. I crave her attention and I crave that she will one day notice me. That we will be like the sisters I always wanted us to be. That maybe if I were to just be more like her than maybe I would meet her approval. Like a son to his lost father who wants nothing more than to be accepted by him, I found that in the recent months I have started acting, dressing and even speaking as she would. All in a desperate attempt for her to approve of me, and finally give myself some sort of approval that I at least tried to prove to prove to her that I'm worth her time. Now granted that behavior got me two detentions in school and grounded at home for two weeks, I'm under the firm belief that the risk is going to be worth the reward. That acting like one of Haley's bitchy friends will cause her to notice me witch will lead us to spending those long nights gossiping, joking and just being the friends I so wish we were. More importantly though to help me find out if Haley's love for me and my love for Haley is true.

Now love can be loosely defined and shaped into many different types of definitions and meanings across all different societies and persons. However the actual dictionary definitions of love states 'an intense feeling of affection for someone', or love can also be defined as 'a deep romantic or sexual attraction to someone'. Can you guess witch one I want? If you haven't already than you're about as naive and innocent as they come. Ya that's kind of gross but there is a method to my madness, and a reason to my logic. I mean it's premature and childish if you ask me, I defiantly don't spend countless hour's dreaming and wishing of how her sweet body tastes. How I wish to cuddle next to my big guardian and protective sister as I bury my face in her soft warm neck, and lightly scratch my fingers down her silky skin with drive as I feel her warm embrace next to me in a passionate yet playful manner. Oh god how I want her to love me so much. How I want to not only share her physically but emotionally. With long exaggerated nights sitting and playing with each other's hair as we talk just like sisters should. How I want her and I to share each other's gaze and become locked into each other's eyes as both of us are overtaken by lust as we softly encroach on one another's soft fluffy lips until finally…

Don't get me wrong, I would love for that to happen, but I'm a realist, and my optimism for anything like that to ever happen between us is second to none. Despite the fact that were sisters, batting for the same team as always been a strict 'no' in our household. I remember when my mother gave me a dumbed down and condescending version of talk (Ya condescending). Describing how lesbian relationships and even gay relationships (despite her own brother being gay) are not the reflection of this household, and will be dealt with in an 'appropriate and swift manor'. Going into to detail about her strict opinions and views on gay relationships with her daughters. Describing in full how she wants grandchildren and for them to have children and for us to live the normal suburban soccer mom lifestyle. But more or less hammering in that point of how if she ever caught me following that path, then I would be abruptly removed from the house and immediately disowned regardless of if I were to be under 18 or not (witch I'm about 5 years away from now). I would lie if I told you that her statements are contradictory and that her rants inserted enough fear into me to rethink my values and how much I really wanted this love between Haley and I. Searching the deepest holes of my mind to find the answer to why I wanted Haley so bad, and weather the risk would be worth the reward after all.

Yet through all my endless contemplation I found nothing that disproved the theory of how much I want that girl. Furthermore I found myself becoming attracted to Haley not only emotionally, but physically and in a greater capacity to. As Time passed I would notice those small things about her that turned into massive obsessions and in some cases even the highlight of my day. Like how her silky brunette hair flows behind her head as she would walk, softly bouncing off her back with each soft step she seemed to take. How her incredibly cute and perfect ass would drop in those tight short shorts or her skinny jeans. You could catch me looking at any time of the day in any were or place if I had a view of that sweet body that I would catch it no doubt. I guess you could say that I was was becoming a borderline stalker of sorts. Finding myself browsing her profile for slutty picture, or for a free peak of her boobs or ass, preying every night that I could just burry my face in deep into her core. Preying that I could just take in her aroma while feeling her curves that have become so perfectly chiseled and carved to match her 15 year old body. Dreaming of what I would do if I ever got my hands or tongue around her perfect perky breasts, oh but the things I would do. Yet as I lie here tonight, scrunched up in a ball facing the wall of the pitch black room, I realize to myself, what am I waiting for? All the emotions bottled up have led to so much tension between her and I that in turn has led us to become further apart. I realize now that I cannot hold it in anymore, I can't contain myself through anymore nights of wanton exploration and wasted tissues on her. Tonight, I will break that trend and face her woman to woman, taking any reprisal that I'm faced with because tonight, the bottle is being popped, raining down all the tension the world has with it.

I take a deep breath in, relaxing my nerves as I look over to see if I can possibly talk to Haley about my feelings. To my pleasure and pain I find Haley fast asleep on her flower comforter. Her light snores echo through the tiny room as I roll over completely and sit up on my pink comforter, all in an attempt to get a better view of her glistening and motionless body. Looking over to the clock for a brief second I realize it's late now '11:45PM' to be exact. Knowing that my parents have most likely gone to bed, and that Luke has been fast asleep for almost 2 hours now, I know that I'm pretty safe to make a move on her if I wish. Taking into account that Haley's a medium to light sleeper (depending on how drunk she is). I can approximate that tonight with no alcohol that I know of, she will be in the lighter range, so my margin for error will be little to none I were to try and seduce her in her sleep. Don't get me wrong I've seen it in the pornos. Some girl goes to stimulate the other as they sleep, and in the pure ecstasy of the moment that they find themselves endeavoring in the act of love making with one another, all with a complete disregaurd for staus of soical rank or being.

On that rather uplifting and convincing note, I prep myself with one last deep breath as I slowly slide off the bed as if to use the bathroom. Carefully making sure to step over the piles of clothes and magazines that litter our floor like a garbage dump, I slowly walk towards the door of our room overlooking the pitch black hall. Reaching it, I move to lightly close the unreasonible heavy door all while trying not to catch the attention of the frequent midnight snack monster Luke, or my father getting up to pee frequently throughout the night with his bladder problem. In doing so, I also take the time to turn on a dimming lamp, allowing some light into the room. Not enough light though to cause such a great change that it would lead to Haley awakening. I slowly check my outfit to make sure that it's easily flexible and comfortable. Pulling up my yoga pants till they feel like a wedge in my ass and adjusting my green tee-shirt to fit more over my shoulders. I dont mean to go nerdy, but there's a science to this outfit, not only is it comfy, but it's dark and non-reflective as well as giving me easier access to my… well, you know. Looking over at Haley once again I take a deep breath as I begin to walk towards her motionless, sleeping body.

My hearts pounding a million beats per minute as I slowly approach the left side of her bed, Making sure I'm very careful not to wake the sleeping beauty. Upon reaching the edge of her bed I quickly realize her sleeping position is in a much more revealing state than I thought, which in my favor means that I'm going to be able to get more exploration and seduction done tonight than I would have if she were to be sleeping under the covers on one side of her body or the other. Taking in the moment for a few seconds I just can't help but gaze at her beautiful body and all but admire her beauty in all of its forms. As her figure comes into more detail with the adjusting light I can now see how close her legs are together witch to my excitement leaves her ass jutting up and curving into a lump of sweet haven from her thighs witch are unfortunately all but unexposed down to her feet to where her neon pink nail polish outlines her toes and thus marks the end of her body. Scanning back up her legs, I reach her back and the unexposed nape of her neck and shoulders witch are covered only by a thin spaghetti strap tang top. I stand in admiration of her tan and blooming skin, wishing so bad that I could just lean down and suckle on her warm and vibrant neck, probably to be met with little resistance given her arms act as a pillow to her head. As I finish my observation of the smoking hot teen, I finally decide it's time to make my move. Slowly kneeling down in a jaw dropping gaze I try my best not to breathe to loud or hard on her vivacious skin. Upon taking my new stance, I wait all but a few second to soak in her bubble-butt witch is unfortunately to my newly trained eye squeezed into dark blue skinny jeans (I was hoping for booty shorts) which now that I notice actually accents the white tank-top she wears so perfectly. One perk for me though would have to be my newfound discovery of her left boob, which is slightly being shown from the loose position she lies in, witch immediately trumps all for me.

I adjust to a kneeling position on the floor as I begin to lift my left arm up with careful movements, making sure to keep it hovering over her ass as I hold it there for a second, partly out of fear and excitement for the moment that's about to follow. Stopping for a moment, I notice the feel of her warm and radiant body heat transfer into my hand as it sends warm pleasure along with nervous shivers down my spine. Hesitating to much can be and has been a crippling factor in my decision making skills with this entire scenario, and that would be quite a pissy end to this long and exhausting journey. Tonight though I won't let that happen as I scream as loud as I possibly can in my head 'JUST DO IT!' over and over again every time a doubt pops into my mind. Finding that it counteracts every negative though that comes to my mind. Before I even knew it I find my hand slowly moving down to cradle her ass for the first time in my life. One finger at a time I start to place them in the center of her ass (along the design on the back pocket of her left cheek). Starting with my middle finger, followed by my pointer then ring, and finishing with my pinky and thumb until I find my entire palm resting upon the center of her left butt cheek.

"This isn't real, this isn't real!" I keep thinking to myself as I'm overcome with the biggest smile I've had in months. I can feel the fire in my fingers as my hand now moves with the motion of her moving body. The newfound excitement has also caused me to become more daring, and I begin to circle my palm amongst her ass cheek as if I were to be spreading butter on a piece of toast. Continuing with the circular motion I repeat the action for several more seconds, all while mixed in with the intake of her lovely lavender as I trace my nose along the left side of her body. The scent now taking me over like a fule, as a rush races through my body, igniting a tingling sensation in my southern region. These new found feeling possesses me to slide my hand over my tight shirt and smooth stomach to the outside of my yoga pants. Granted I have pleasured myself before, I know how it works, and in an attempt to please my scramming core I start to slowly rub the outside fabric of my yoga pants in a circular motion with my middle and index finger.

Due to my actions I can now feel the release of some of the pressure that has built inside me, followed by a close preceding feeling of wet liquid that begins to slowly soak my panties. Not to get wound up in self pleasure, I slowly regain focus on Haley who now as I notice is starting to softly moan in her sleep. This only begs the question even more of her being awake. Weather she is or not I'm starting to get comfortable with the situation and am beginning to feel as though I'm ready to take it to the next step. I know her pants are too tight to go for the real prize, witch upsets me for the moment but I'm hoping that I'll be able to find a way into fort Knox eventually. As I move between her left and right cheeks I notice a light lump around the lower end of her butt that almost wraps around to her hip. If I had to guess on it, I would say she's probably wearing panties, which would be another level that I would have to get through. An even bigger let down in a night that promised so much, but I'm still happy and completely ok with sticking on the outside for tonight, Granted just touching Haley has turned me on.

Continuing on in my little adventure, I shift my focus from her butt to her legs I begin to move my hand down the dip in her ass till I reach the top of her thigh. Exciting me greatly I slowly and softly place a grip onto her thigh as I move down to her ankle and back up in a consistent and exaggerated motion all while continuing to adjust my grip as the width changes. This risky has got me on fire, and without question I move to contrinue the motion with her right leg and her inner thighs. Realizing that touching with my hands can be great, I can only imagien that with my lips it would be a whole new adventure. Taking a deep breath once again I begin to move my lips towards the top end of where her butt crack would connect with her lower back. Hovering over her for a second I look up to the back of her head, tying to see past the bun that restricts my vision to her beautiful face. Not too spend to much time waiting, I move in to take in a deep breath through my nostrils. A smell of lavender perfume and stale cigarettes fills my nostrils once again as the scent amazingly causes me feel a warm and fuzzy feeling inside despite the unique and rather gross combination.

Finally ready to pucker up, I place the tips of my top and bottom lips on her jeans with my open mouth on the tip of her covered crack, holding my position I slowly extend my small tongue to run it in a slow, circular and censual movement along the sewed fabric, allowing me to pick up more of her scent. This of course excites me even more, causing me to step up my self-pleasure by moving my hand from outside my yoga pants to inside one layer. Now feeling the full pleasure and moistness of my panties I almost believe to hear a slushing sound as I continue to rub my clit through the almost soaked through fabric. Of course now taking great joy in pleasuring myself through a thinner layer of fabric, the once soaked panties I wear are now almost drenched in liquid. In completing the initial kiss, I begin to place a pleather soft kisses along her butt cheeks and upper thigh, causing myself to get really into it acting as though we were making out.

In Acting out of blind love I take my hand out of my pants and slowly move to straddle my older sister. Smoothly making the adjustment onto the low lying bed without an incident or cause to waking her up for her clearly deep slumber now evident by her deep breathing patter that moves me up and down. Once I'm positioned on her I move myself so my core aligns with her butt crack as I continue to move my kisses from her ass to her lower back. In starting to explore up her back, I lightly massage through her shirt, all while starting to gyrate my hips on her jeans, causing me to moan in a soft manor as the light pleasure courses through my body. Lightly moaning with the pleasure I notice that Haley has begun to moan softly as well, causing me to look over and see a smile on her face. 'God' I think to myself 'She's really a heavier sleeper than I thought' I say to myself, convincing myself to believe it even if it may not be true, for her smile has inserted a reasonable amount of doubt into my mind.

Still knowing this I don't stop as I take my lips off the thin fabric that covers her back finally reach her bare luminous skin. Admiring her body even more, I can't help by stare at the glistening skin as it reflects the dim light enough to blind me. I lightly trace her skin up to her hair line as I can no longer control myself and give in to bowing down to smell her hair, igniting my motivation to continue. Driving me to pick a sweet spot to the far right of her neck. After picking and examining the spot for a good phew seconds I notice something odd about the situation. Not one to have studied the human body but I did read however that hair sticking up on the nape of someone's neck could mean that they're sexually stimulated, this of course would prove my point as I notice the hair on Haley's neck is shooting straight up, staring me right in the eye as I continue to rub the teens back. Though this may not mean anything now, it could mean that she's turned on, subconsciously through (given she's asleep). What I'm doing is essentially sexual harassment and even rape in some states, but I like not to think of it that way. I don't as I move to place my warm lips on her skin for the first time in my entire life. In doing so she jolts, lost in the trance though I begin to suckle on her neck, causing me to moan into the kiss as I send what's sure to be vibrating pulses through her body.

All of a sudden without so much as a warning I feel two fingers grab my cheeks, squeezing my mouth into an 'O' shape as my older sister flips over to turn on the light placed over her bed. Upon doing so the light burns my eyes causing me to squint and groan as she tightens her grip upon me, looking up to meet my scared and sorrowful gaze. As I breath heavily I realize that she hasn't fully taken her surroundings, for she continues to squint and look around, finally moving her hand up to feel me straddling her body to witch her eyes shoot open like the eyes of a child on Christmas. I feel her grip tighten as I notice her shadowy figure partly sit up, resting her body weight on her shoulders she looks me in the eyes with a strict and quite irritated look.

"What the fuck are you doing to me?"

* * *

**A/N – That's it for the first chapter. I purposely made it so that it was a bit of tease at first, just to keep it in line with what's to come next. Please take the time to leave me a comment on how you think I'm doing, it means a lot to me as a struggling writer to hear your feedback, good or not so I can build. From here I can take the story from a one-shot to a full length like 10 chapter deal or more if wanted, please keep me posted and let me know what you think.**

**BACKGROUND – I get the idea for this story when my sister was watching modern family herself, and I because interesting in what it would be like for Haley and Alex to have sex, then it developed into this. All in all it took me about a day to write, edit and review this piece, most of it done in school, funny right?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – I know that I'm a little late to posting this chapter and I apologize, although I'm probably more upset with myself for missing the deadline I was supposed to upload this witch was on Sunday. However I this chapter is a little shorter and more of a background and fallout from chapter 1. I plan on uploading a full third chapter very soon with the scene to come after this witch I hope is what most of you have been waiting for. I want to thank everyone for checking out my story and for the follows. It means a lot to me. Enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Modern Family, the story or the characters who are involved. I'm just a lone kid using them in ways that they were never intended to be thought of.**

WARNING – This piece of writing contains material that may not be suitable for all viewers, including language, sexual situations, drugs, and alcohol. Please read at your own risk and if you aren't into the subject, don't tell me about it in the comments, I will not read or respond to them.

* * *

I can't move. I'm literally frozen in fear from the thought of what might happen to me if I don't keep Haley pinned down to the bed in this exact position for the rest of her life. I have her restrained pretty good though as she lies on her left side, her boney and quite sharp hip jutting into my once screaming core as both her hands are placed on my back, trying to get a vantage point of the situation to witch I know she hasn't yet been able to analyze all that well. Even in her partly sedated state I still run the through the horrible situation that I find myself in, Telling myself in preparation of the horrible things that Haley might do to me. Me being her sister it's probably natural for me to fear her, but it seems my fear has teetered on the partly irrational side. I do so with good reason though, Haley is a bad bitch from what I hear. Just a few months ago she ran over Luke's skateboard with her car because he bumped into her while she was applying perfume and happened to spray on too much. Or the time I heard she humiliated a guy in her school by leading him on that she might like him, only to reject him in front of the entire school as he asked her to junior prom. That I don't know what her motivation was but If she can do those horrible things to people for such small reasons, then just think of what's she's going to do to me after she catches me on top of her in a sexual and provocative position while uninvited. I mean 'she is going to kill me' I think to myself as the situation flashes before my eyes.

My thoughts are interrupted as I begin to hear a soft growl from underneath me. The sound only to be followed by the raging words of an irritated, pissed off, and all out upset older sister whose tone weirdly reflects a soft and eerie kind of sarcastic innuendo. "I'm going to give you ten seconds to get off me before I wrap my arms around your little body, and throw you off into a heaping mangled mess." She snarls in the angriest and intimidating voice she can probably put together. My initial reaction to the comment after knowing Haley for the longest time is that 'She's bluffing'. There's no way she would risk hurting me now, and later on risking the chance of our parents waking up and getting her into even more trouble for waking them up with such a ridicules sounding story. My optimism of her bluff is really short lived as I begin to hear the faint sound of counting as it becomes louder and louder with every number "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four."

'I guess she wasn't kidding' I think to myself as I immediately realize that I shouldn't wait to see if she's going to make good on her promise. I'm smart enough to know my limits, and that this is probably the time to do so. With that I jump off of her in a single motion, trying my best to avoid any and all possible eye contact. "You move as slow as fuckin molasses." She says as she whips her pillow towards me out of anger and annoyance. Realizing that she's probably ready to kill me, I begin stepping back to our bedroom door as slow as possible. I try my best to remain unnoticed by stepping over clothes, books and garbage, carefully watching her hold her head up with her hands in aggravation. Finally reaching relatively close to the door I prepare to run out it as fast as I can so I can just keep going and going at even the first sign of a threat by her.

"Do you care to explain yourself?" Haley finally asks breaking the tension filled room for the first time tonight as I look at her in anguish while I try my best to think up a possible excuse. Getting distracted I follow her moves from her sitting in rest, to sitting on the edge of the bed to standing, all done while gazing at me with a disgusted leer. For a moment she looks away, but only to look over to the clock witch reads 12:17am exact. She then goes back to work on fixing her disheveled and wrinkled shirt as well as pulling up her skin tight jeans to witch I can't help but look at in a guiltily risky yet hot way. Continuing to adjust herself, I realize that I'm backed into a corner of our room with the door on my left and my bed and the window on my right. As a safety precaution I place one hand on the door knob and one hand on the wall as I brace myself for a brutal argument as she starts to slowly walk over to me in a bulked and intimidating way. "Are you ever going to get around to answering me?" she asks as she stops five or so feet in front of me. Her hands placed of her hips in an exasperated manor I try my best to scrap together some sort of excuse.

"I-I-I just was looking for my glasses." I begin to stammer as I swallow hard to her judgmental eyes that burn holes through me "I was looking for my glasses because I had lost them this morning when I was up here studying for chemistry with Gabby and I thought that-that maybe they were somewhere under or beside your bed, so in-" I try to begin explaining to the best of my lying ability. Midway through I find myself being cut off by Haley's abrupt and harsh hushing of me as she places her right pointer finger over her mouth indicating the motion to shut up. Probably for the best though as I was struggling to build and even sound convincing in the lie, witch is a shame given I'm usually the best liar in the entire world in that my entire social life is currently being lived by the motto 'fake it till you make it'. I now realize after thinking about the excuse that it was most defiantly absolute utter shit, and that Haley should punish me just for having such horrible words come out of my mouth.

I now fully expect her to give a crass and irritated response to my answer but to my surprise I notice that she seems to just scoff, laughing at me as she rolls her eyes in judgment. On top of that I catch her slowly turning away from me while at the same time keeping her eyes glued on me. Watching me like a hawk, she only peers down to reach into her nightstand where she grabs a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, and second as she walks over to the foot of her bed to grab what appears to be a water bottle. After grabbing the three items she simply walks towards the window closest to my bed, eyeing me all the way to the window sill. I of course stand still, not wanting to upset her any more than she already is as I now watch her pop the screen out from the window frame and climb out onto the small patch of roof that lies beneath the window where I have seen her spend many of times throughout the history of us sharing a room.

"Where are you going?" I ask out of sheer stupidity. Realizing that I asked the question long after I had actually asked the question. 'She probably thinks I'm an asshole' I say to myself, knowing that she's most likely thinking the dirtiest and most awful things she can about me. Not too long after I asked the question, I see her turn around and face towards me, giving me a face that can only be described as shocked and unimpressed as mocking her is not the way to fix our relations.

"Me?" she asks looking in and around the room as if someone else were to be there. "here is goes' I say to myself "I'm going to think to myself of how I'm going to survive here in this room with you for seven days without killing you!" she says as her voice progressively gets louder as she continues to speak. "Now leave me alone." she says as I cringe at how loud and bold she's being this late at night. As she hops out the window and out of sight, I immediately turn to crack the bedroom door and look through the hall, waiting any second now to see my mom or dad run through and catch Haley on the roof or me up past midnight, but to my excitement, nothing.

'Well that went over well' I think to myself as I watch her disappear onto the ledge and to the right as I softly close the door to our room and the window. Standing in the wake of the incident I can't help but think of all the things that could've been fixed about that entire seduction and of the bad situation. I mean you'd think that with all that time I had spent on thinking and plotting this entire action out that it should've gone a lot smoother and with fewer kinks. You know that I would've picked a night she was piss drunk, or a night when she had taken sleeping pills, or when she was in a good mood. But no, I decided that tonight of all nights would be the best night to try this risky and poorly planned seduction. On an abnormal Friday night where we are both grounded and will continue to be grounded, both of us being forced to spend time together in the same room, which was partly why I decided to do this in the first place. Risky right? Well I guess the saying love has no limits really meant something in my case.

This upcoming week can either be a death sentence or a heavenly reward for me. After the looks of what just happened a few seconds ago, I begin realize that it's probably going to be hell. Solely based on the fact that I never in my entire life have seen Haley burst out to me like that, never once. Even in all the horrible things I've seen her do to people, and all the things I've heard people say to or about her. Never once has she acted that way to me. All I can do now is sit here and try to think of ways to explain myself to her when, or if she comes back in the room at all tonight. In pondering deeply about it I'll probably play the sympathy card, feeding off the broken relationship we have and how I so desperately want it fixed, and that the only way I could convince myself that I really loved her is if I was able to hug her.

Thinking for another minute I make the decision to get myself up and out of my slump by going out to apologize to her. As I reach the window though I suddenly become scared to peek out it, expecting the worst as Haley may be sitting there ready to stab or strangle me to death out of anger. In spite of my fears I move to the sill, lifting the window up to a crack just large enough for me to peer my head out. My findings reveal that her body is positioned as far away from the window as possible while leaning against the siding of the house. Her left leg is arched to so her left arm can rest on it. Her right arm is free, being used to play with the pocket lighter she holds.

Analyzing the situation and noting her lack of attention around her I take it as my time to slowly and quietly get out onto the ledge. I move closely up against the siding of the house not just to watch her but also not to fall off the roof if she were to startle me. Making it to about six feet away from her I now choose to slump down so both my knees arch up, giving me the ability to hide my face from any embarrassment that may occur when she finally notices me. Not taking too long after I position myself, a sudden sigh startles, allowing me to draw to the conclusion that Haley has realized that I'm here.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone." Haley barks yet with a soft chuckle as the newly lit cigarette dangling from her mouth bounces up and down with every word she speaks to me.

"You told me to leave you alone, and I am. I'm just sitting here minding my own business while trying to collect some not so fresh air." I say as she flashes me a dirty look at the unneeded comment. Should I do it? Should I apologize? My mind tears through the pros and cons as awkward silence builds between us, plaguing us from almost two full minutes. "I just want to say I'm sorry." I hear myself say as I speak from my heart and not my ass this time. "I clearly crossed a line that shouldn't have been crossed and I'm sorry for that." I say as I try to be the better person in the situation. In doing so I feel some pressure being lifted off my shoulders as I also see Haley's body position become more tranquil with the finishing of my sentence.

"I'll accept your apology only when you confess to me the real reason you were straddling Me." she speaks as she takes a drag of her cigarette. I turn towards her, seeing that I can move a little closer to her so we don't have to shout the answers to each other and risk waking our family. I take a moment to breathe in as I embrace the crisp cool California air and the pitch black dead of night that seems to bounce our words miles away in the peace and quiet in which we sit. I also notice that the stars seem to be reflecting off Haley's glistening tan skin and my contrasting alabaster skin in harmony as we become illuminated together.

"I just wanted to love you" I speak breaking the silence and scaring her from her position "I just wanted to feel the warm embrace of my older sister for the first time in years, weather it was from you or not." I begin to lie out of partial truth as she nods her head in acceptance "I mean you and I- we never spend time together anymore, and it kills me not having you in my life." I say as I try my best to get through it. For the first time in my life tonight, I openly express myself to Haley more than I would have ever imagined doing to anyone, even my parents.

"Well what do you call this?" she asks as I look into her eyes and she looks into mine. "Are we not spending time together right now, in the moment?" she asks as I look down and smirk out of knowing that she's right.

"Technically yes, but that's not my point." I state as I use our newfound friendship to get closer and closer to the hard shelled teen. Sitting within two feet from her, I get the full wrath of the wafting milky grey smoke from her cigarette, burning my eyes as she ashes it repeatedly. "But I mean more of the fact that we don't spend time together doing sisterly, and friend like things. For example braiding hair, gossiping, rating boys, all things I hear that others sisters do with each other but we don't." I say as I look down at my twiddling thumbs. "It's hard to say but I miss not having those connections with you." I say as I turn to face her. She however remains in the same position that she's been in for the entire conversation.

"You know I've got a social life. I have things with boys and parties, mixed with school, collages and shit mom gives me to do." she comments as I nod my head "I mean Ya we don't spend a lot of time together but that doesn't mean I don't love you any less." she states as I can't help but smile at her in thinking she sounds like mom would when I was four. And for some odd reason I look over to see that she has returned the smile back. "There comes a time when you want to pursue your own avenues, your own styles and adventures. When those days come you forget about a lot of things, some of them you regret more and some you regret less. For example I'm never home to listen to dads rants about how him and Jay's relationship anymore, how he wishes it was better and closer. Or Luke acting like a little shit with dumb inventions or crazy antics. Those are all things that I'd say I have to regret missing less. While on the other hand, I'm only home for a few hours a day, meaning I'm never home to hear some of the family activities witch I end up missing. I'm also never home to talk about boys or drunken nights out partying with anyone who I know won't tell because when I am, I'm studying my ass off trying to get into a partly decent college. Those being things that I regret and miss more than others." She says as I listen respectfully, trying to get her point. "Anyways, what I'm trying to say is that one day you'll be in the same position I'm in, along with millions of other 17 year old girls. You'll be there while I'll have moved on to finding those avenues and being able to balance and pursue the ones I care about, giving me more free time when you won't. Then I'll be the one who's in the position you're in now, the lost fifteen your old." She says as she drags the cigarette again. "Then ill probably be doing the same thing as you are tonight, hugging me in my sleep because that's the only time you can do It. I mean I would never know what it feels like because I never had an older sister try to break away from Me." she says as she hands me the cigarette.

Completely baffled by that recent statement I sit and look at her in shock, words unable to describe how dead on she hit the nail that time. The look in my eyes must say it all as she nods evenly, smiling and giving a look of acceptance and conformity. I now must attend to the new matter at hand, the cigarette that still sits in front of my face, staring me down with a look of disgust and hate. "What do you want me to do with it?" I ask idiotically as I hold it away from me, trying hard not to breathe in the smoke that illuminates off the end of the cherry.

"Come on, you can't tell me you've never smoked a bogie before?" she asks laughing, trying to keep herself together at the comment that was clearly so funny. "It isn't that bad. All I could get were lights so it won't be as harsh or bold as a red, black, or unfiltered." Haley says as she clearly knows what she's talking about. "Pull some into your mouth like you're sucking through a straw, then swish it around for a few seconds to get the flavor. Finally then breath through your mouth for a second." she explains to me. It sounds like a horribly bad decision for me to take. Mixed with the bad smell, yellow teeth and badly addictive qualities, I'm really feeling the peer pressure tonight. But In the spirit on not being chicken to Haley who took a leap to open up to me tonight, I might as well return the favor and do the same for her.

I look at the burning stick of paper one more time before I finally musk up the courage to pull some into my mouth. The sweet taste of sugary tobacco fills my mouth as my gums begin stinging a little, giving me what I could imagine to be the 'buzz' people talk about. Following through I take a deep breath and immediately regret it, couching up all the smoke as I choke and gag on the burning taste that now shoots through my throat and into my lungs. "Ho-Holy shit." I say with short breath as I continue to cough into my shirt. The sting in the back of my throat refuses to quit as it rips and rots away my raw and naked throat. "You told me it wouldn't be too harsh." I say as I playfully hit her as I begin to laugh. Handing it back to her as she takes a huge drag and nose jets it.

"I never said it wouldn't pack a kick. Besides I forgot this is your first time, and the first times always the worst." She chuckles as she grabs the water bottle from her right side and twists off the cap. "Here have some, it will sooth your throat." she says handing me the bottle as I take a sip from it. Immediately regretting this decision was well, I instantaneously feel a sharp burn added onto the calming burn from the cigarette. The taste almost as if it were to be… Once realizing it I abruptly spit what's left in my mouth out, coughing even more as she continue to laugh.

"What is that rubbing alcohol?" I ask, starting to laugh out of annoyance, pain and pleasure all at the same time.

"Vodka!" she says as she takes a sip and hands me the bottle again. "Smoking and liquor go together like coffee and cream." She says beginning to roll her head and laugh as I take a smaller sip "Now you can tell alllll your friends that your first alcoholic beverage was one of the hardest liquors out there." She says as her voice gets progressively louder as she continues to sip, looking at me with a devilish smile as the bottle reaches the halfway point.

"I think you're getting drunk." I laugh as she continues to sputter on about god knows what, saying something about body shots and beer pong at the first party she drank at or something. I don't really pay attention though as we continue to take sip after sip that gradually get bigger and bigger as the time goes on, until of course the bottle runs bone dry.

"Fuuuuuck!" Haley wines as she tops off the last of the bottle. Closing it as she throws it off the roof and into some bushes below. "Don't worry, I have more in the house if you really-really want some more." She whispers to me as her head slowly tips back, rolling in a clockwise motion before landing onto my shoulders where she rests for a brief second before getting right back up.

I on the other hand feel like I'm sinking into a velvet lined box as my relaxed state makes me forget about every worry I may have in the world. I simply sit here now as I just enjoy the sweet smell of Haley's vodka breath and burnt lilacs shampoo as she hair blows into my face with the soft winds. "Is this how it feels when you drink a lot?" I ask in a soft voice while looking up to meet Haley's gaze.

"I don't know, you tell me?" she says as she moves to sit close to me. In turn we both rest our heads on each other's, mine on her shoulder and hers on the top of my head as we gaze out into the distance. I mean who would've thought that drinking would lead to this? Though it isn't how I imagined in a million years I would spend my time with Haley, I cannot complain on how nice it actually is. Both of us are relaxing, tension free together in a cool yet warm breeze as we huddle together for bodily warmth, using each other for help as we both snuggle closely together.

"You know what." I begin to say out of the blue as Haley drags the cigarette one last time before putting it out and placing it under a shingle in the roof. "I wasn't just trying to give you a hug." I say as her head moves up, looking at me with a questioning expression. I get close, pulling her hair out of my face and over her ear as I run my hand through the silky pleasure it brings. "I was trying to seduce you." I whisper in her ear as I see her eyes widen and her body slowly pull away from mine.

* * *

**A/N – I know it was a bit boring for people who want to see action between them, but I hope this sort of builds the scene a little more, and gets into the mind of Haley and what she's thinking this whole time. I want to thank MTL17 for his support in coaching me through some tips and tricks on getting through this and the next chapters to come. I encourage out his page and read some of his work. Please feel free to comment any criticism good or bad. I can build off on anything you give me and it's much appreciated. Hope you enjoyed and see you in a couple of days.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – I want to apologize for not uploading this chapter sooner, I had planned to upload it a week ago, but I got a in school suspension and I was unable to finish in a timley manor. With that being said I kinda rushed this one. This is my first sex scene that written out, meaning it's going to probably by shit, but there's a learning curve right? I hope its good enough for you, and I'll try my best to update on a one to two week bases for the rest of the story. **

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Modern Family, the story or the characters who are involved. I'm just a lone kid using them in ways that they were never intended to be thought of.**

**WARNING – This piece of writing contains material that may not be suitable for all viewers, including language, sexual situations, drugs, and alcohol. Please read at your own risk and if you aren't into the subject, don't tell me about it in the comments, I will not read or respond to them.**

* * *

"You were trying to seduce me?" Haley's asks through a soft- piercing scoff. Most likely done in an attempt to understand the gravity what I had said- witch up until now I had yet to actually realize. "If you were really trying to seduce me- then you did a shit poor job of it." She exclaims as she nonchalantly shoots a grin in my direction.

"What are you talking about?" I ask incredulously- looking into her eyes only to validate for myself that she responded the way she did. It doesn't take long for me to realize it though- for I'm met with all the comprehension and conformation I need as her arrogant, teenage smirk conveys her emotions and standing on the position.

"I'm talking about your horrible attempt at seducing me you pulled back there. I mean- have you even seduced anyone before, boy or girl?"

"No, I can't say I have." I reply in a shy, timid tone. My eyes gazing anywhere but on Haley as my embarrassment and quite prudish vibe makes me feel out of place to my well experienced older sister.

"I can't believe you've never seduced anyone before." She comments in clear disbelief. "By the time I was fifteen, I was dubbed the sovereign of seduction. Do you know why they called me that? Cause I could have someone wrapped around my finger in a matter of seconds." Haley whispers to me as the sentence continues on- all while progressively getting closer to my right ear with every word she speaks. "Whoever it was a boy, or for my guilty pleasure- a girl. It goes without saying that if this girl wanted it, then this girl got it." Haley closes in, now sitting just inches from my right ear.

"Tell me- what is the sovereign's ideas of an appeasable misses?"

"Well… My perfect little mistress would have to be someone nimble, flexible, all around naughty, and have a brilliantly dirty mind attached to their perfect, sexy little body." Haley say as she traces her pointer finger lightly down my right shoulder. "Then again- I've always had a thing for chicks with gasses- especially those 'cum on my face' ones our wearing." Haley adds before I can speak.

"If I'm not mistaken miss Dunphy, but are you coming onto me?" I question out of desperation that maybe her response won't include ripping me a new asshole.

"That's just what you want me to do isn't it babe? You want me to come onto you. Like a jock to a drunken slut. You want me to touch every inch of your body in the dirtiest ways don't you? Sliding my demanding yet so velvet soft hands down every inch of your lax, smooth, glistening skin without a care in the world as to where it ends up." She whispers with raspy tone. "You want me to attend to all your dirty wishes and desires you may have. All the kinky and perverted emotions- the tension bottled up inside that tight, smart body of yours that just wants to be let out and fly away." she finishes as I resist all urges to tough myself to her enticing and provoking words.

"You don't even know." I shoot back star struck- trying my best to keep my composure long enough to respond to her "But not only do I want you to feel me- I want to feel you just as bad." I comment, invoking her to move in closer to listen to me as I mimic the attitude and motions she did with me as best I can. "I not only want to burry you alive with my love for you, but I want to feel every last inch of your smooth and sexy being as we frolic within the pure ecstasy of love we share for each other. I soooo want to bury my small, nimble fingers so deep in your tight, promiscuous love hole that I can't pull them out without cutting them off." I whisper with a growl, trying my best to sound tasty and erotic on top of gyrating slowly to the words.

"Fuck Alex- you have me going right now." I hear her speak through slow and heavy breaths, trying hard to continue speaking in her overtaken state. "I'm gonna be in so much trouble for this." Haley says turning me to face the lustful look in her eyes. "But babe I want you so bad I could just scream right now" She says as she serpentine's her way closer to me "Now by the time I'm done with you, you're going to have cum so hard, from your dirty tease of a sister that I'll have a mess bigger than the BP oil spill to lick up." Haley says biting her lip, while tracing her hands down my arms- all while slowly backing from my twitching lips that now are about ready to jump upon that dirty little girl. "Listen closely my sweet little sister- because I'm nice, I'll give you some tips on seduction that will have your victims begging on their knees. So I don't think you don't want to miss any of this." Haley spits out as she slowly nods her head to me as I repeat.

"Yes ma'am." I shudder under my breath as I move to criss cross my legs in the center of the roof that Haley suggest I move to. In my newly adjusted position I find myself gazing at the street below- watching the glistening moon illuminate off a certain tan someone that is now slowly crawling over to me in a slithery, snake like style.

"In order to seduce someone- anyone for that matter, you must first get to know that person inside and out." Haley speaks upon finally reaching me. She to now sits criss cross just two or so feet away from me, playfully bouncing around in excitement. "For the best, game like seductions, you must know what this persons every taste and distaste is, so that when they fall into your arms- they never come out. You must know how this person likes to be touched, how you like them to touch you. How this person reads you and how you read them." Haley remarks, adjusting her position to sit close enough that our kneecaps touch.

Without warning I feel Haley slowly begin to trace her long, rather sharp fingernails up my legs. Starting at the kneecap- and ending just before my waist, causing shivers to be sent up my spine. "Do you like that?" she asks, slowing down in wait for my response. "Can you feel me scratching through the surface of your weak shield you always seem to post for me? That hark nock attitude you always give me just melting away?"

"Yes." Is all I speak in beginning to melt from the enjoyment of the game, regardless of that ego crusher. My stomach tossing and turning in excitement of what's to come next, I negate any and all bad or otherwise negative emotion I ever had for Haley aside, and focus right in the moment as she moves in for what I'm guessing is the kill.

"Once you have them good n read- you must then lure them to you. Bring them closer and closer to you in both emotion, spirit and in the physical state." Haley speaks monotony, moving to start a slight pull on my arms, motioning me to get on my knees. My eyes now open I become reassured of my safety from her comforting stare. Kneeling over her, I begin to feel a tug towards her body, finding myself in time slowly climbing over her lap to straddle her. Our pussies both aligning and almost touching one another's- she continues to slightly scratch up my back and arms as I become situated, my legs now positioned comfortably sitting upon her lap.

"How bad do you want me?" Haley asks through gritted teeth. Placing small pecks along my neck and both cheeks, my head rolling back in excitement from the tickles.

"So bad…" I say as I pull myself from her soft and inviting kisses as we both meet each other's gaze for one last time before our heads slowly move towards one another's.

Our lips meet for the first time in both our lives as they scrunch together, igniting a fire between them that sends jolts and shivers up my spine. Entwining us within one another it seems as though we consistently adjust ourselves to get the best position- as I often find myself out of place from the thrashing and grinding happening between us as our session ventures deeper and deeper into the bliss of the kiss. It doesn't seem to matter though, whatever position we settle in, Haley seems to change with her clawing at me in anticipation- out of pure lust and hormones to get herself off as quick as possible. For several minutes our kissing fails to cease, my swollen tongue begging me for mercy, but is ignored by the override of devotion and desire. Yet even that cannot break the laws of nature as the times require me to slow the process as I gasp for breath. Each time I do though it turns into a reward as Haley will suckle on my neck or earlobe playfully, and even place soft kisses along my cheeks, forehead and upper chest, for sure leaving hickeys with the violent power her lips carry.

"I have to admit, you're not that bad of a kisser." Haley remarks in-between breaths as I smile into the kiss. Pulling myself away slightly enough to laugh and peck her lips in thanks for the complement.

"You're not so bad yourself."

For a moment Haley and I sit there in silence, both of us seeming to be mesmerized by the others action. This is met with comfort as Haley begins to smirk out of nowhere, causing me to laugh in turn as she parts my straight raven colored hair behind my right ear, staring deep into my eyes with that small, timid smile that makes me go crazy with lust. All I can feel at the moment is the spark that still rings out upon my lips from our deep canoodling session.

"If we're going to do this-." Haley begins to talk out of nowhere, pulling my lips from the latch my they had on her forehead "Then you have to swear to god- that you won't tell another living soul about it." She finishes giving me a serious look, one that reflects deep concern and with good reason to.

Up until now, I hadn't really thought of the impact this might have on Haley and her social life. I mean granted what we're doing right now is illegal and could send both of us into social suicide- I can't help but not feel sorry for Haley at the same time. What's one night have to do with anything? I'm assuming that this is a one night stand, and by morning Haley will be so hung-over she won't even remember what happened. I on the other hand will have had my satisfaction with it all, and I can just go back to my silent admiration of her as she lives out the rest her life in the house.

"Hey, are you alright?" I unexpectedly hear.

I guess I dosed off for way to long on that thought. Regaining my composure I meet Haley at eye level, giving her a reassuring and promising look, I try my best to hold her empathy for the situation she finds herself in. "I swear to you- that no matter what happens to either of us. I will not speak of what were about to do to another living being ever, no matter how angry or upset I may get with you." I finish as we glare into each other's eyes. Answering both our concerns and doubt with the single look.

"I just think its ironically funny how for the last three years or so we've both been at each other's throats about seemingly everything. Now sitting here thinking back upon it I realize that it's all a waist, and the reason I was probably so mean to you was because I'm afraid of losing you. With me going off to collage soon and you growing up, it scares me a little. I haven't had the close connection with you until now it seems. " Haley mentions in a moment of deep reflection. "But to think that through all the shit I put you through over the years, that you would keep this secrete, even in our darkest hours is beyond me. N' I swear to you that I will wholeheartedly return the favor without question."

With nothing more than a deep exchange into one another's eyes, Haley grabs my hand and motions for me to rise along with her as I use her hand for much needed support. In doing so I feel her tug me lightly towards the direction of our bedroom window. As we approach the window, Haley bends over to lift it to which she backs her ass into my stomach. My response of course is a playful open hand slap that gets me going in that kink mood again as both of us climb through the window and close it. Grabbing Haley's arm in an attempt to try and turn her towards me, I'm met with resistance as an almost paranoid side of her emerges. Walking towards the door, she crack's it open an inch to peer out into the hall, checking to see if anyone is stirring about before closing the door and lodging my desk chair under the knob, assuring that if anyone were to want to come in- they couldn't.

"Now- where were we?" Haley says with a snicker as she throws me onto her bed in a heap.

Haley must really be the sovereign of seduction because as soon as she reaches my sprawled out, waiting body upon the bed, she goes right in for the kill. Our lips meet for the millionth time tonight again, yet it feels as if it were to be the first with the amount of and comfort and control we pour into it. This time however, it seems to be more passionate. My logic being Instead of us repetitively jamming our tongues into each other's mouth, jockeying for position. Now our session entails a slow yet effective method of turn taking, one of us sliding our tongue into the others mouth as so the other does the same, causing a unique and quite different feeling.

In addition to our captivating, enthralling make out session, Haley takes on the role of instigator in the events. Beginning to multi-task a little I feel her right hand begin sliding down by exposed neck and upper chest, making her way to my perky breasts. Almost like a child to a new toy I feel her squeeze my fun bags, every time she does so I can feel the smile that crawls on her face in the kiss.

"Oh- god that feels good." I whisper into her ear as she starts gyrating on top of me. Now circling my rock hard nipple through my shirt.

"You don't mind if I… have a peak?" Haley eventually asks as I grant her approval to the deed with an encouraging smile. My permission allowing her to slowly but surely start kissing her way down to my rather large chest as I smile out of eagerness. "To be honest I've kinda had a thing for your boobs since you started growing them. Over the years just watching them grow and grow until I became greatly jealous of them." Haley comments, continuing to squeeze and lightly slap my boobs through the shirt I where.

"Oh is that so? My big sister actually jealous of my body?"

"No. No!" Haley comments with a whisper like chuckle

"How I bet you dreamed of burying your face upon my mounds of pale white flesh, your brain, melting in pure ecstasy with every second it's squeezed between them." Taking both her hands in a more aggressive standing, I place both them atop one of my breast as my hands lay on top of hers. Controlling the motion I circle my erect nipple in a chance to stimulate them though the fabric to no luck. My patience running then I sit up to take my tee shirt off- revealing a smooth and silky pink bra to the now slack jawed Haley.

Continuing to stare in a mesmerized state at the very sight of my breasts- Haley can all my gawk at the beautiful mounds of flesh in desire and lust. With my shirt now off she slowly kneels down on the floor as I sit on the bed with my legs wrapped around her back, digging her deeper into my awaiting body. Eye level to my belly button she begins placing wet, slobbery kisses and even licks around my all over my chest and waist line, then slowly moving up to my breasts in a swift manor.

"Your boobs are absolutely amazing." She says as her soft, light kisses finally reach my awaiting breast. Without a slight hesitation I feel her small, dainty hands reach the clasp of my bra, unhooking it with a simple, swift motion. As the undergarment drops to my lap in a heap, the attention is more focused to my now free and released boobs, bouncing lightly from their once constrained hold.

Haley speaks not a word, but instead places a rough slaps over my left nipple with her forceful open hand hit. Seeming to forget about silence we need to respect, I can tell Haley quickly regretted making that decision as her eyes quickly shoot to the door. Quieting me with her finger over my lips she intently listens for even the slightest sound approaching footsteps. "I forgot we have to be quiet." Haley speaks with a lightening giggle as she places one last kiss on each boob before standing up to take her shirt off. Revealing to me her black laced bra, catching my eye that she would war such sexy lingerie on a night in the house.

"Do you like?"

"Yes ma'am" I speak as she laughs and unclasp her bra with one instant motion. Watching the piece of silk drop to the reveal of her c-cup breasts. Though I may not be as fascinated as Haley was with mine or have as big of boobs as mine, just the jester still turns me on with her sexy, playful attitude and dirty talking to me (besides she does have a good set of knockers on her). As I stare those puppies down I try my best not to look to completely inexperienced in not knowing what to do next. I move in to wrap my arms around her back and pull her close as I kiss up her belly from her waist line as she did to me. In doing so I eventually reach her boobs to witch I place soft kisses along the outside of the flesh as I close in on her nipple. When I finally reach the areola, I circle around it with the tip of my tongue, feeling the goose bumps jut out onto my sensitive tongue. Continuing this between nipples, Haley's moans out of pleasure, pushing me into a more comfortable zone in allowing me to finish the task.

"Am I doing alright?" I ask as before latching onto her left nipple to suckle on it. All of her attempts to answer me are now soiled as I feel her body twitch a little. Her hands moving to the back of my head as encouragement to push me deeper into her left boob as I unlatch finally unlatch for air, causing a loud pop sound.

"You sure you never done this before?"

"I swear I haven't." I smile as I latch around the right one now, causing Haley to role her head back in ecstasy. I of course now feeling like I have dominated the once dominate Haley, I begin to take things into my own hands as I pull Haley atop of me with one pull. Finishing my job on the second nipple I begin to again place soft kisses along Haley's neck and face as she now returns the favor to me. Never feeling this way before, it's hard for me to keep my composure and not touch myself in anticipation of what's to come next. That compiled with the sudden jerk of my body back and Haley flicking my nipple profusely with her tongue is not doing me any favors as I lean back and squirm in delight at the new found pleasure.

"Oh my god Haley." I moan in delight as I urge her on with encouragement, opining my legs so she can fall into my lap as I wrap them around her sweet tight ass for support and stability as we rock side to side out of need.

"I've had my fair share of practice- that should be your response." She comments with an egotistical look as she kisses down my chest and belly, sneaking closer and closer to the waist line of my yoga pants. Upon finally reaching my waistline Haley stops in midair- her mouth hovering over top of my pussy as she gives me a grin of excitement yet laced with some fear. I don't quite know what to do as she moves down a little to kneel on the floor- continuing to hold her hovering over the center of my core as her tongue slowly extends just centimeters from the fabric covering my completely soaking pussy.

"Oh my god you dirty fuckin tease." I speak to her out of annoyance.

"I have you right where I want you now." I hear her retort to me as she lightly and methodically licks up the fabric of my soaked yoga pants, causing me to shutter in a pure animalistic manor- begging for her to finish me off.

Moaning in a bliss of pleasure I can feel Haley begin to scratch down my legs like she did before. Her sharp nails sending jolt and nettles to my spine. This mixed with her hot breath upon my revealed skin and lightly covered genitalia is to die for. Continuing this she becomes growingly impatient and begins pulling my yoga pants down almost in a fit of rage, ripping them off with a great vigor. All I'm left in now are my thin, pink flower panties that loosely cover my soaking pussy.

Noticing the expanding wet spot covering my pussy, saying a response that is rather offsetting "Oh my god did you piss yourself?" Haley jokes with me as I blush to her comments.

"No, you just really turned me on." I joke in a slutty and baby voice to her. Playfully shaking things up a bit she slowly traces her soft an controlling hands up and down my stomach and back, all while placing soft and vibrant kisses on my soaked through panties without so much as a care in the world.

"I'm absolutely crazy about these panties-." Haley comments as she squeezes my tight ass in them, circling my butt cheeks with her fingers before turning me around. "Now you can say really say to mom 'Haley was kissing my ass all night' she mocks me while pulling down the panties just enough to reveal my plump and rather enticing ass to her.

I cannot quite see what's being doing to me at this point, however its left to the imagination as Haley's warm, vibrant break hits my chilled butt like a punch, right before some long soft kisses are littered among it. Haley's next action is the one I've been waiting for all night, for she reaches her hands between my legs per my granted access. Taking her right hand and mimicking a slicing motion along the outer lips of my pussy, causing me to almost buckle with the instant and perpetual motion.

With that she spins me around- throwing me onto her bed once again, signaling me to move up to where her pillows lie. "Get that pillow- make yourself comfortable." Haley demands as I follow her orders. Quickly completing the action I'm met with the sweet reward of bearing witness to Haley taking off her jeans, revealing her thin lace black thong that fits her tight body so well. "Is this what you've been drooling over for the past year little sis?" Haley speaks- throwing the jeans to my face to witch I inhale deeply, bringing in every scent it has. "Use those along with a pillow or shirt to muffle your screams because trust me… you're gonna be screaming."

As I give her a daring and enticing look, Haley finishes pulling down my panties and throwing them off to the side, causing me to blush in embarrassment as Haley gleams down at my glistening wet pussy, emitting a shocked look. Not taking the foreplay time with this treat, I feel Haley begin to slowly rub the outer lips, teasing me as she will start to go in, but then retreat quickly and continue to rub the outer lips again.

"You're kitty is absolutely amazing." Haley comments with a smile as she places soft kisses above my hairless pussy- all while continuing to rub up and down as she gets faster and faster in her motions. "You ready?"

I simply nod to give the go ahead as Haley move in to slowly but surely burry her face deep into my screaming core. Like a bolt of electricity being shot through me and back, the pleasure of the moments causes me to arch back and moan into the pillow- I though I wouldn't need. Continuing to rub her head and adjust her hair as part of encouragement, she will periodically look up, giving me a gaze of pure lust and passion as she eats my tight, sweet pussy with no regrets. Though I have masturbated for years before this, the moment I'm in now undoubtedly beats all before it as I begin to melt in the pure ecstasy of the moment.

"Ohhh fuck yeah." I try to whisper as Haley scoots up more to rub my clit with her thumb as her tongue brushes along the innermost walls of my love hole. I try my best not to make too much noise and furthermore upset Haley with my complete disobedience of her one command and desire. But that's now beginning to seem impossible as she swaps her tongue out for a replacement of one of her fingers, causing me to grab the a pillow and burry my face in it, trying hard to not scream with pleasure, as she hits my g-spot.

"Do you like that?" Haley asks in a frantic voice as she teases me with a second finger "Tell me you love it babe and I'll take you home!"

"Fuck- I love it soooo much." I shout in a soft voice as Haley inserts her second finger. Serpentine up my nimble and bucking body Haley and I begin to kiss once more as I feel her increase the speed at which she's going, practically digging as deep as she can into me as I can feel my the juices begin to run.

"You gonna cum for me babe? You gonna fill my hand with all your sweet, delicious cum for your big sister?" Haley asks as she hovers her mouth very close to mine, my mouth extended open in a speechless fashion- we look deep into her eyes as I'm about ready to blow. Not willing to wait in out any Longer, Haley positions her thumb to rub my swollen clit just once before it's all over.

"Fuuuuuck." I moan into the passionate kiss we endeavor into as I feel Haley's hand begin to slow down, my juices slowing starting to flow into her small hand from my once bucking and thrashing hips as I try my best to ride out the orgasm the best I can.

In the wake of my glory Haley and I break our kiss, our eyes still in a gaze as I'm completely speechless in the wake of everything that's just happened. Beginning to relax, Haley kisses down my chest and belly again, reaching her hands as she slowly pulls them out in consideration of my sensitivity at the moment.

"You came… so much" Haley retorts as she lifts up her hand. Soaked completely through and covered in a sticky slimy substance her hand remains visible for all but a few seconds before it disappears into her mouth. Suckling on each finger and licks the center of her palm, trying to the best of her ability to get up as much nectar as she can. "N' it tastes amazing." She comments as she lightly licks the outer lips of my pussy, trying to clean me up.

Coming out of my euphoric state I sit up to see Haley continue to hover over my aching and throbbing pussy, placing small, gentle kisses around it. Not before ensuing to slide her right hand down her stomach and into her pants, giving me a devious smile in the process.

"You really thought I would deny you of your fix?" I question, pulling Haley up to eye level before spinning and throwing her down where I was laying. Instigating the actions now I know that this time, I'm the one seducing Haley. Lying on her back in wholesome enjoyment, begin to play with her perky c-cup breasts. Getting my fingers wet I circle the nipple and areola with both hands as I lick down her stomach to her panties, enacting the same tease she did upon me several minutes ago.

Reaching her pussy I rub the outside of them softly, looking up to garner a response from Haley- who all but squirms in excitement. Rubbing her pussy in slow, up and down motion I'm able to begin to feel her juices start to flow, hence reassuring to me that I've at least completed that part of the task. "I'm not exactly a master at this so, please bear with me." I feel the need to say, for I want to instill the exact pleasure upon her that she did to me.

Responding with a sharp laugh she rubs my head like a new puppy who revived a treat. "Trust me Alex you'll catch on pretty quick." Haley comments softly as she lies her head back down in relaxation. I finally move to wrap my hands around the sting of her tight, skimpy thong before revealing to me her sparkly pussy for the first time in my life.

A sight unlike anything I have even seen before, Haley's Vagina appears to have been dropped from haven. Through sitting in a dark, gloomy room her kitty emits a soft, shuttle glow that lights the room, igniting an embarrassed smile and laugh from me. Tracing up and down her smooth legs, I take time to admire the sweet outer lips, giving way to a soft pick, and warm, inviting pink inside. Not to mention her dark brown, well groomed landing strip that catches my eye, given I've never seen one before, and the fact that for years pubes have been something that have been told to be shaved off, but none the less I can't help but find them quite sexy on Haley nimble body.

Nervously awaiting the right moment, I move to lick her glistening kitty from the very bottom, up to the clitoris and back, landing not too far from her tight asshole, causing her to moan as I lick back up to her clit where I begin work. In response to her calls I begin to focus solely on eating out clit, focusing hard- I wrap my lips around it and begin to suckle firmly on the new discovery, causing Haley to jolt back in pleasure causing me to move where she bucks in a hard attempt to keep things going. Continuing to suckle on the clit I now shift to inserting a finger into her small, tight hole.

"Fuck- Don't stop don't stop." Haley whispers as she holds my head in position, pushing deeper into her core as I begin to fuck her with one finger. Feeling her juices flow more and more, I continue to feel her body tense up with every thrust I take into her. "Please babe don't stop." Haley wines in sure pleasure as I try my best to appease my older sister's wishes and desires.

"You gonna cum for me? Are you gonna shoot all your juice into my young, innocent little mouth?" I ask in a dirty voice- rising up her stomach to meet her with a passionate kiss as I continue to finger fuck her with another added finger.

"FUUUUUCCCK." She screams through her breath, completely forgetting about the silent rule we made clear, but considering the circumstances we both don't appear to care. Entangling one another for sever seconds I continue to thrash in and out of her, cradling her head on my shoulder and in the nook of my neck for comfort and a safe in case she screams again. Enduring the tiring process of finger fucking Haley, my methodical and well deserved work pays off with the feeling of a balloon like burst inside of her- followed by a river of warm liquid of sorts and a rather shocked and stunned look upon Haley's face.

"Oh fuck." She exclaims as slow my motion to a stop. Placing deep passionate kisses I roll off top of her, extracting my hand from her once juicy and rather stunning pussy before tasting my cum soaked fingers as Haley did to me. Upon dong so I feel a soft kiss on my right cheek, compiled with the sweet and tangy juice that makes its way down my throat, warming me with a sense of confidence and achievement that had worked to make it happen.

"You were absolutely amazing." I whisper to her, both of us giggling as we get under the covers. Like a romantic cliché, I move to notice Haley wrapping her protective arms around me as our naked body's touch in the spooning position, the mix of all our being, enabled in one another as we both close our eyes in exhaustion.

"Was I what you expected?" Haley asks in a low, soft voice. Clearly trying hard to stay awake as she hugs me tight for comfort and warmth

"Beyond." I respond as I turn to face Haley, our foreheads touching one another's as we continue the conversation.

"You have to swear to me- that you will not speak of this Alex.' Haley comments as I nod my head "I want this to be between you and me, especially away from mom, dad and Luke- ok?" Haley asks as I continue to nod my head.

"Haley?" I ask to grab her attention after placing a reassuring kiss on her scrunched nose

"What?" She asks, finally closing her eyes in exhaustion

"I love you." I say as her eyes open slowly

"I love you to." I hear her whisper back, pecking my lips once last time before we both fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N – I hope you enjoyed it. Did I ramble too much? Was it descriptive enough? Could I have expanded vocabulary? Please drop me a comment or PM on what you think. I would greatly appreciate it, for I'm always looking to get better in this area. The story now is at a standstill, I'm perusing different avenues with it and creating possible endings. For sure there will be another chapter of the aftermath (maybe even some morning sex) but as for conflict, I'm working that out. Thanks again for reading. Feel free to comment no matter what.**

**Fun Fact: I got a two day in school suspension for writing one of these parts in class. Some girl happened to look over next to me, see that I was writing it and told the teacher it was 'offensive content' to her. I ended up in the office and they told me that I would be in suspension for the rest of the week. Try thinking of how I explained it to my parents.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – There are really no words to describe my nearly eight month absence from the fanfiction community. I would try and explain it to you, but it just seems pointless. What I can tell you is that I got overloaded with work, school and preparing for college, leaving me little to no time to work on this. But with summer ending and school starting again. I think I will have a lot more time to work on this and hopefully get it finished for you. Again sorry for the delay, and I hope you enjoy this short chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER – I do not own Modern Family, the story, or the character who are involved. I'm just a lone kid using them in ways they were never intended to be thought of.**

**WARNING – This piece of writing contains material that may not be suitable for all viewers, including language, sexual situations, drugs and alcohol. Please read at your own risk and if you aren't into the subject, don't tell me about it in the comments, I will not read or respond to them.**

It was a brisk, sudden shuffle that woke me up from my beautiful, deep sleep. As I begin to wake up, I can still feel the lingering effects of last night all over my body, sending shivers down my spine just in remembrance of what went on. As I stretch my arms up, I hear the sound of footsteps more clearly fill my ear drums, witch ignites yet another shuffle from my right side. Disoriented, I roll over, slowly opening my eyes to find Haley sitting straight up in bed. Staring at the wall, her head doesn't move. Her body seems to be in a locked position, only moving up and down with her steady breathing.

"What's wrong?" I ask with a whisper as I slowly stroke her back and naked stomach in an attempt to relax her.

I'm only able to rub my hand along her for a near seconds before I feel it get smacked off like she was killing a fly. Retracting back, I watch as she peers under the covers, to which she quickly covers back up. _'I don't understand why she's being like this'_ I ask myself _'It wasn't even ten hours ago that we were sharing passionate love and now she's acting like we don't know each other.'_

My thoughts are rudely interrupted though when I feel her climb over me in a swift motion. I'm able to catch a peek at her small bouncing butt as she hurries over to her closet, trying her best to cover her boobs and nether region. After refiling through the closet, she emerges with shorts, a tee-shirt, bra and panties. I watch her as she dresses herself, wishing so bad that I was there to help her do so. But with the way she's been acting this morning, I don't think that's a really good idea.

After nearly a minute of dead silence, I finally muster up the courage to break it, asking her the question. "You alright?" My question unknowingly invoking Haley to slowly turn towards me, to which she stares me down with her beautiful yet sharply piercing eyes.

"Don't talk to me." She responds in a quiet, shaken voice "You need to get out of my bed and into your own right now." She continues on, her voice progressively growing firmer and firmer with every word.

"What are you so worked up about?" I ask, feeling way to comfortable right now to realize what's going on. I continue looking at her, noticing her tense, very sheltered body position. Arms crossed, head cocked to the right a little, and eye brows squinted. I recognize the body language, and take it as a clear sign that she doesn't want to be messed with.

"Ok then, can you at least throw me a towel." I ask pointing to the one laying on the floor below her feet.

"No, you will have to get up and get it yourself. Where you'll be subjected to the same humiliation I was." She responds sassily as she moves her foot to place the blue towel right in front of her feet.

_'__Humiliation? What is she talking about' _I think to myself following her sentence. I look up, noticing a little smirk that's beginning to grow on her face, almost like she's enjoying this whole little show she's putting on. Trying to make it as less enjoyable for her, I burst out of bed and snatch the towel really quick, covering myself up right above my boobs.

"You need to step back a good ten feet from me now." Haley demands.

_'__Is this what Haley is like after every time she has sex?'_ I think to myself in an effort to try and come up with a reason why Haley is acting so weird. First she's smiling, then she's mad then she's happy then sad. It makes no sense.

I try to rack my brain while complying with her orders. I go back to sit on my bed in frustration, unable to diagnose what Haley is going through. Truthfully, I'm a little hurt and offended that Haley would treat me this way after what we shared last night. It really makes me wonder what's going on with her. "Why are you being like this?" I ask, hoping to get an answer out of her.

"Do you not know what we did last night?" she asks as she begins stripping her bed and pillows. Ensuing to throw them on the floor with her other masses of dirty clothing and towels.

"Of course I know what we did last night. It was everything I imagined it wo-."

"Shut the fuck up." She interjects before I can finish my sentence. "Do you not see anything wrong with that? The fact that you just had sex with your sister?" she whispers. Looking over to the bedroom door to see if anyone is possibly there.

"No, I don't. I think it's normally healthy to express these feelings, and you seemed to think so to last night."

"Alex, I was drunk, I was grounded, and I had a full bottle of vodka, all indications that I wasn't thinking straight." Haley says as she begins picking up all her dirty clothes around the room to throw them into one of two laundry baskets placed in the far corner.

"That doesn't have anything to do with what you said to me last night. How you encouraged me to keep going, the things you said-."

"I don't need to be reminded of the things I said to you. I didn't get that drunk last night, and believe me I wish I did." She barks as she continues cleaning her room.

"So what, you're just going to disregard this. Throw away a perfectly good relationship just because you can't come to terms with what happened?" I ask pointing at both of us before standing up to grab some clothes.

"First off, we are both going to disregard this." Haley says as she puts her hair into a bun. "We are both going to pretend like this never happened. Second off there was never a relationship between us. The furthest our relationship will ever be, is being sisters, and that's all it will ever be." She says stuffing a bunch of crap into her closet "I'm not a dyke, and I don't date girls. But believe me when I say that if I ever did, it would never be my own sister." She says to me, her words piercing holes into my heart.

"I can't believe you." I say, tears forming at the brim of my eyes. "I shared my most intimate feeling of love and affection with you and you're just going to disregard them like a rotting piece of meat? Without any concern as to how that makes me feel? I knew you could be a shallow bitch sometimes, but I never knew you stoop to this level." I whimper, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Oh cut the shit Alex. I can't believe you seriously thought we were going to date? Or that I was going to play along with your petty childish game. Yeah, I had drunken, mistake sex with you, but you can't tell me you thought that was going to branch into a full blown, hug, kiss, date and fuck every night kind of thing." she retorts, her cold eyes sending chills down my spine.

"That's beside the point. I don't care about the sex, I just care about our personal relationship. I care about what you told me last night, and what we shared out there on that roof. All those words of help and encouragement, comfort and acceptance, was that all bullshit to."

For a moment I watch Haley freeze, unable to move. Her once hurried and rushed state of trying to clean her room has been halted by my single question. I count the seconds, waiting and waiting for what feels like an eternity without an answer until finally she responds.

"I don't have an answer for that yet." She speaks while looking at the floor.

"How can you not have an answer either it's a yes or a no."

"I just don't have an answer! Jesus, why are you interrogating me like this, I'm not a fucking terrorist."

"I just want an answer from you."

"You want an answer, I was drunk and I didn't know what I was saying. I ramble when I drink and I say a lot of shit I don't mean." She finally confesses as she begins pacing back and forth between her bed and closet.

"So that's your only excuse for everything now, 'I was drunk'."

"It's definitely a better excuse then coming up with some bullshit answer to give you about what I'm feeling right now." Haley says in a very demanding, controlling tone.

"Why don't you trust me enough to share?"

"Because I don't. Ok. Now drop this conversation. I already have to spend the next six days in here with you and I don't want them to feel like I'm imprisoned at Guantanamo bay." She snaps.

"Just pretend like this never happened?" I ask in a shaky, distraught voice.

"You are never going to mention this to another living soul as long as you live. Not even a shrink, not even you best friend, not the police, mom, dad, grandpa, anyone. This stays between you and I for the rest of eternity. Because if it gets out, I will make sure that your life so miserable, you won't want to live on this earth anymore." She sneers as she moves closer and closer to me with every word until she's about two feet in front of me. "Understand?"

"I wasn't planning on telling anyone before, and I won't tell anyone now." I fearfully respond, to which I am met by a small smirk on Haley's face. "I'll do it, but under the condition that we at least talk about this later." I propose, hoping to get her to agree with me a little.

"Fat chance in hell." She responds stepping back from me.

"If you want this to go away then we need to talk about it. We need to clear the air of our problems and come to terms with them as one. Because let me tell you, keeping feelings like these repressed over long periods of time will eat us away. Although it may not seem like that now, it will end up being that way for even the strongest of emotion bottlers like yourself."

"I don't give a fu-"

Before Haley can finish her sentence she is cut off by the sound of sharp knocking on the door. The instant the sound pierces the room we dart a look at each other. For a moment, the argument we were just having seems pointless. We both know who's on the other end of the door, and what awaits us. I move to open it, but Haley shakes her head, pointing to my body to show I'm still wrapped in the towel.

"Are you girls awake?" I hear my mom ask through the closed door.

"Getting changed right now." I respond hoping to buy us some time.

It was just a couple minutes ago that I realized we were still grounded for the next six days. That punishment means voiding us of our privacy, meaning both of our parents could come in here at any time to check on us. I just hope to god that my mom believes that I'm really changing. I try to bury my thoughts as I scramble to throw on some clothes, not caring if Haley sees me naked anymore. Pulling up my panties and leggings I grab any shirt I can find and throw it on. I then rush over to the door but am stopped before I can open it by the sound of an obvious cough that's trying to get my attention.

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE? THIS ROOM REEKS OF SEX AND YOU'RE ABOUT TO LET HER IN!" she whisper shouts to me while trying to find a can of air freshener or something to mask the supposed odor of our love making.

"Are you girls ok?" my mom asks, probably in response to the sounds of us scrambling around the room in a frantic state.

"Yeah, just need to find a bra, one second." I shout, in an attempt to buy some more time. I know we don't have much more, so I motion to Haley that we need to work faster. Its then that I see her grab some perfume that was buried under her desk clutter. She spray's it all over herself and me before she unscrews the cap and purposely spills it onto the hard wood floor. The strong, pungent scent burns my nose, but I know it's what has to be done in order to cover for last night. Haley then hits my shoulder, motioning me to open the door to witch I immediately do.

Standing in the fame of the door is my mom. Dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt. Her arms are crossed, her left foot tapping on the ground. I'm petrified standing here, looking up at my mom who clearly isn't about to have any bullshit form us today.

"I came up to make sure you two were awake nice and early." She exclaims as she walks into the room like a drill Sargent would. "I also wanted to tell you that your breakfast is one the table." She adds before turning to Haley. "Haley?" she abruptly asks, to which she responds 'yes'. "Is there any reason why your half of the room is immaculately clean this morning?" mom asks in a shocked, yet kind of happy face.

"I just felt like taking a little more responsibility this morning." Haley says with a little stutter "I thought that since I'm stuck in here I might as well clean up a little." Haley spits out, hoping it's enough to get mom out of our room.

"Whatever it is, I hope it continues sweetie because let me tell you, I'm very impressed with your work." She complements, continuing to make rounds through the room "Did you girls happen to host a perfume party in here this morning?" I hear as I turn away to face my desk.

"I was cleaning off my desk when a loose cap fell off one of the bottles, I was just about to clean it up."

"Please do so Haley, and open a window. You're probably loosing hundreds of brain cells with every breath you take."

"Sorry, it won't happen again."

Giving Haley a weird look, I turn to see mom opening the window to in let some fresh air. "Remind me to have your dad buy a screen for this window. Just in case you somehow decide to climb up there and fall off the roof." My mom says. Giving clear indication she had no idea what went on last night. "Anyways, your father and I are going to go for a run at Highland Park. We're going to pick up Luke on our way back so we should be home within two hours. Please obey the rules of your punishment so I don't have to get you in even more trouble." She begs looking at both of us.

"We won't." I respond. Bringing a big reassuring smile across my mom's face.

"Great. Please both of you shower before two today. We have to be ready to leave the house by three in order to make Jay and Gloria's dinner party tonight. Don't eat a big lunch if you decide to make one" Mom says as she walks out the door to witch I acknowledge her and close it immediately after her departure.

Placing my back on the door, I look over to Haley, who looks over to me. We both know that our argument was cut mid-way, and that it somehow has to be concluded. In the spirit of no longer fighting, I decide to end it in the hopes that Haley will find the courage and strength to talk to me later in the day.

"Do you want to shower first or should I?" I ask

"I'll go first." Haley responds as she grabs her towel and walks out of the room. I hear the bathroom door close, prompting me to close our bedroom door. I look out the window, seeing my parent's car pulling out of the driveway and down the street.

It has been a long ten hours, filled with some of the best and worst moments of my teen years. Surprisingly, I don't really know where to go from here. Haley's sporadic behavior has thrown me a curve ball. Leaving me far from where I wished we would be now. That argument has left me in a mix, leaving me to question what I really want from her. I know that I'll have to do some searching, but the underlying core of what I want still remains. That is to be loved and accepted by my older sister. What comes of that will be something that I will just have to watch play out.

**A/N – I know that was nothing of what you may have expected, but it's a start. I'm basically picking this up from scratch, given I haven't looked at it in a while. In all honesty, I don't know where this is going to go. I can promise you more sex (maybe even kinky), but also a thinker plot in addition to that. I hope you enjoyed it and stick around to see it all play out. Please let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – I tried to get ths chapter out really quick for two reasons, one because it was driving me mad, and two because I don't know where to go from here. As of right now, I am in erious writers block, but I feel like I left the story on a good note to pick up if I feel the urge to write it again, but for now, this is it for this story. I may come back soon with another, but only time will tell. Thanks for all your support and I'm truly sorry for my inconsistancies. It's very unlike me, but then again I am not that great of a planner. Hope you enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER – I do not own Modern Family, the story, or the character who are involved. I'm just a lone kid using them in ways they were never intended to be thought of.**

**WARNING – This piece of writing contains material that may not be suitable for all viewers, including language, sexual situations, drugs and alcohol. Please read at your own risk and if you aren't into the subject, don't tell me about it in the comments, I will not read or respond to them.**

"Haley, Alex, are you girls ready to go?" I hear my mom shout from the bottom of the stairs.

_'__Here we go'_ I think to myself as I grab my computer and walk down the stairs.

It has been almost seven hours since my explosive confrontation with Haley and things haven't got any better. I spent majority of my time today just sitting alone, thinking about what I really want out of Haley, and why I'm feeling this way about her. For months I thought I knew what I was doing, but Haley's questions really got to me, making me second guess my motives. There is no doubt that one motive still remains strong, and that is the want for her physical affection. But as for the mental one, I'm at a complete loss for words. I told myself before I left that I will not stop thinking until I come up with an explanation for my actions, even if it takes the rest of my life, I will not rest until my feelings are put at bay.

Continuing to think, I load into the car, forgetting that Haley is going to be in it as well. It being an issue given I haven't talked to her since the incident occurred. We've just been sitting in our own corners of the room doing our own thing. The only contact we made in the last seven hours were brief looks at each other as we were moving about our room but other than that, it's almost as if our relationship is nonexistent. So having to sit here in the car with each other is probably the closest we've been since last night. Unlike last night however, I can feel the tension in the air. Even though we sit in opposite corners, the confined space of the car makes every second feel like a kick to the stomach, knowing full well how she feels of me and where she thinks our relationship should go.

_'__Can this car ride take any longer?'_ I ask myself out of annoyance. Noticing however that we just pulled into the driveway.

Getting out of the car I walk briskly to the front door, leaving the rest of the family still at the car. Knocking on the door, I ready myself to bullshit my way thought this dinner, and I know just how to do it.

"Hey Alex, good to see you." Grandpa exclaims as he gives me a big, monster size hug.

"How are you doing grandpa?" I ask, antsy to get inside.

"I'm doing well. Thanks for asking." He responds looking down at my laptop cover.

"Looks like you have some work to do tonight huh?"

"Yeah, I have a huge biology lab I have to write up, it shouldn't take long thought."

"No worries sweetie you go upstairs to my office and work as long as you need. My little granddaughter can't redefine the field of science if she doesn't pass biology." He chuckles, granting me entrance into the house and up the stairs to the office.

"Thanks again grandpa!" I extend with a smile.

Closing the door I flop myself down on the couch, still nowhere closer to uncovering my feelings for Haley. I decide that I should actually get to work on my biology paper and finish it while I can. I know I won't be able to focus back home so doing it here seems like a pretty solid solution to that.

As I'm typing out my thesis statement and procedures for the lab we did on Friday afternoon I'm interrupted by a knock on the door, followed by a slow creaking sound.

I don't bother to look over, I just continue typing away as if nothing happened. _'Maybe if I pretend not to hear them, they'll just go away.'_

"Alex?"

The voice can be recognized from anywhere, and I immediately know who's in the door, but I refuse to let myself look. I try my best to continue on with my work, acting as if I don't have a care in the world what they have to say.

"Alex I know you can hear me." I hear Haley say as she closes the door.

"What do you want?" I coldly reply, continuing to type away.

"I just want to talk."

Out of the corner of my eye I can see her leaning against the door, her arms crossed, and her head staring down at her feet. It takes everything I have not to jump up in joy at the fact she want to talk to me, but I remain composed, trying to act like it's no big deal as I save my work and close the laptop.

"I'm all ears." I exclaim as I turn my office chair to face her.

"I did a lot of thinking today, and I want to say I'm sorry for my behavior this morning. It was completely out of line and I promise you it'll never happen again." She vows.

_'__That wasn't what I expected'_ I think to myself, unable to come up with a way to respond to that. I originally though Haley was going to come in here to insult and attack me more, or coach me not to say anything, but now she comes up here a heaping mess all apologetic an such.

"I don't know what to say." I respond, truly unsure of how to respond to her looming statement.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't know if I can just forgive you after what you did to me." I spit out in light anger.

"No words can describe how bad I feel about what happened between us Alex. I just want to know that you don't hate me anymore."

"Its' a crappy feeling isn't it." I spurt out, hoping see see's the irony in the situation.

"What's a crappy feeling?"

"Knowing that someone hates you. Knowing that something you did caused someone to get so mad at you they just straight up decide to hate you. In your case I guess you're lucky, you know what happened, but try living in my shoes. I don't know what I did meaning I have no way of fixing it." I respond coldly.

"I don't hate you Alex, why in the world do you think I hate you?"

"All those times you spent personally attacking me. Personally going out of your way to insult and harass me for sometimes no reason at all. Making fun of my looks, my friends, and my life, everything I do. So No, you can't say you don't hate me when I know the truth." I reply, turning back to open my computer, indicating I'm done talking to her.

For a moment, the two of us sit in silence. Neither one wanting to be the first to talk. _'I've said my piece, it's up to her to say hers now.' _I say to myself as I go back to typing.

"Remember when I told you last night that I was afraid of losing you. I didn't say that out of drunken ramble. I mean it." Haley says taking my hands into hers "You mean so much to me, more than anything in the world. I'm just worried that when I go off to college, our relationship will cease to exist because it was never really forged to begin with."

"It's not too late to change that Haley. We can start being there for each other now, regardless of what we did in the past. The only reason I was mean to you was because I was afraid that if I showed my love towards you that it would be thrown back in my face."

"Well I can surely tell you that I am a changed woman now, and the first thing I want to do is spend some time with you, sister." She says smiling and giving me a hug.

We stand up together, both of us walking out of the office with the newfound understanding of each other. It seems lie I know Haley more now than I ever did in the fifteen years I have supposedly known her. Standing in the frame of the door, we listen to the sounds of laughter and joy downstairs. Wrapping her right arm around my shoulder I feel a warm, soft kiss being placed on my left cheek.

"You ready?" she asks rubbing my shoulder.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I comment.

Walking down the stairs in each other's embrace, I feel a new sense of relief coming over me. The future looks so positive for Haley and me, and right now marks the beginning of that. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, I am greeted by the entire family as they welcome me to join them for the family tradition of Sunday dinner.


End file.
